Camelot's labyrinth
by Dr Dragon Mistress
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever do I'd really appreiciate comments and improvals. It's a mix of Pan's labyrinth and Merlin. Arthur takes on the Labyrinth, but Merlin's secret is revealed during a challenge leading to a devastating finale. Rated T Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Prince Arthur sat in his chair, by the long and cluttered table. Merlin hadn't been in to serve him that day, or for the past five days. He was on holiday visiting his family in Ealdor, "Lucky sod!" thought Arthur. _He_ had been spending the past five days up to his eyeballs in paperwork, and had remained in his room. He was tired of been asked to follow proceedures and ettiquette, he wanted some fun to go on an adventure again like he'd used to. Making up his mind Arthur pushed the chair away from the desk, stood up, and went for a walk.

It was a pleasant evening outside, dark but warm and clear, the way Arthur liked it. Slipping through the gates and past the guards were easy to someone who knew how to do so. Before he knew where he was going, he had strolled out of teh city and into the forest that surrounded the lands. Trudging along Arthur suddenly heard a snap, and turned to see what or who had made the noise, his hand consciously reaching for his sword. SNAP! The sound was closer now and starting to annoy the prince, who for the darkness was all but blind. A large silhouette moved up behind Arthur, who only spun around when it was to late. The shadow moved into the nearest patch of moonlight attracting the prince's gaze. Arthur's jaw dropped open when he saw what was in front of him. It was a faun at least a head taller than him, with blue eyes, grey skin, and sharp pointed ears. The faun looked at him before bending down to meet Arthur on a level. "So looking for an adventure?" the creature chuckled at Arthur's expression.

Arthur struggled to find his voice again, his pale slim body trembling silently beneath the faun's gaze. "Hmmm!" The faun said "I think I've got the perfect thing for you!" again another sly chuckle escaped it's mouth. It stood up and produced a book from behind it seemingly from nowhere. Arthur was now having regained composure controlling his expression and drew his sword, but the creature merely tutted at him and held out the book. Hesitantly Arthur took it and studied it quickly. It was old brown leather bound, with yellowing torn pages and incredibly thick. "You must open the book at the next full moon!" the faun said "Then you must read the challenge riddle upon the page and follow it. There will be three tasks that you must complete before the moon wanes again, but be warned, failure to complete a challenge will result in how shall I say ... painful consequences!" Arthur looked up at the faun except it had vanished , looking around desperatly Arthur could find no sign of it anywhere. He turned back to the castle, as he did a voice drifted in the winds as he did. "Let the challenge begin," it hissed "The labyrinth is open once more!"

2 weeks later

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled for the twentieth time today. "Where's my supper?"

"Hold on!" came a groaning reply but Arthur could tell that Merlin was just playing with him. Merlin hurried round the open door, carrying a tray of soup and bread, stumbling to the table he set it down, and went to stand by the window as Arthur sat down. "It's a full moon tonight!" He commented dryly "Guess that means Gaius will have me collecting supplies tonight." he sighed.

"A full moon?" Arthur quizzed looking up at Merlin.

"That's waht I just said, honestly Arthur learn to listen!" Merlin grinned cheekily.

"Your'e not meant to address me like that!" Arthur said shooting his servant a sharp look , but was unable to hold it. Although he'd never admit it he was close to Merlin and valued him more as a friend than a servant. Consequently Merlin got away with more than he should. Arthur knew bit hadn't the heart to punish him as Merlin was his only trustable companion.

"Yeah well I do, and you've never complained before," chuckled Merlin "Anyway I'd best be off, Gaius will skin me if I don't get those supplies."

"Go on then, out!" Arthur smiled "and take the dish too," Merlin shot him a tired look, but took the dish.

"Goodnight Arthur oh I mean sire!"

"Goodnight idiot oh I mean Merlin!" Arthur replied smirking. When Merlin had gone, Arthur looked out the window and saw it was a full moon. He crossed his chambers to his bed and took out the book from where he'd hidden it, on the canopy ohf his bed. He sat down at the table and after studying the book again opened it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone whose reviewed my past chapter see if you like this one too. :)**

The pages to Arthur's surprise were blank and unwritten on, then before his eyes words began to appear on the pages. Arthur quickly shut the book, this was magic, and that was forbidden in Camelot by his father Uther. Contemplating just how much Arthur wanted an adventure finally decided the prince. He opened the book once again to the page before and read the elequent scripture written in ink.

_Go to the place were life's at it's best,_

_there find a tree, with two large trunks,_

_Heed young warrior, the start of your quest,_

_find the giant toad, and the key at it's best._

"Well this makes a lot of sense!" Arthur thought. Reading it again, the prince realised that the riddel was referring to the forest of Balour and the doubled trunked tree at the heart of it. Waiting quietly till almost midnight, the prince slipped out of the castle again, and stole a horse from the stables, riding out into the night. The journey took a couple of hours, and Arthur was rather tired by the time he eventually reached the tree. Dismounting the horse Arthur thought back to the riddle he'd just memorised. "Find the giant toad, and the key at it's best!" he murmured. He couldn't see a pond nearby, nor a giant toad, but walking around the tree, Arthur saw an opening just big enough to squeeze through.

Taking off his long coat and hanging it on a nearby branch, whilst keeping his sword close, the prince climbed into the tree. It was a tighter squeeze and Arthur found himself wishing he'd brought a flame torch. But looking closer Arthur saw he didn't need one, the walls inside the tree were lit with some strange fungus. Arthur saw there was a tunnel leading upwards just ahead, taking a deep breath he advanced. The tunnel wasn't big enough to walk through so Arthur had to crawl, occasionally he came across a glowing stone and pocketed it in his trousers, sensing he would need them further ahead. After what seemed like hours the exhausted prince, suddenly heard a croaking ahead, following the noise Arthur stopped when he felt something crawl over his hand and up his arm.

Cockroaches, hundreds of cockroaches were crawling all over him, as he advanced, Arthur found himself feeling sick and wanting nothing than to be out of there. A loud croak brought his attention back to reality. In front of him was, well, giant toad was an apt name. It was hideous to look at, covered in warts and mucus, Arthur's blue eyes filled with terror and disgust. The toad eyed him for a minute, before it's large tongue shot out of it's mouth and caught a cockroach climbing through Arthur's blonde hair. He could hear the crunching as the tongue slipped over his cheek for another cockroach. Trembling Arthur reached down into his trouser pocket and produced the stones holding them out in front of him. The greedy toad snatched them from the prince and gorged itself on them.

Suddenly the toad began to groan and grow fatter, bloated and it's eyes bulged out of proportion. With a large squirm it blew up. Arthur was drenched in mucus and bit's of half eaten cockroach. Shuddering Arthur spotted a glimmer of gold amongst the remains of the giant toad. Reaching for it he pulled out the key and stuffed it into his pocket before hastily making his exit from the nightmarish tree. Once outside again he brushed off the cockroaches, and not forgetting his coat mounted his horse and raced for Camelot as dawn borke.

Merlin was pacing the room worridly when Arthur entered, looking tired and been honest like he'd crawled through a slime pit. The prince looked at Merlin who was staring increduously at him. "Don't look at me like that!" he said "Just run me a bath please and tell my father I won't be dining with him this morning." Merlin jsut nodded, but rested a hand on Arthur's shoulder before exiting to get the water. When he left Arthur sunk into a chair and produced the key from his pocket admiring it closely. It was strange, like nothing he'd ever seen before, crossing over to the drawers he his the key underneath one of the drawers as Merlin re-entered juggling water buckets.

"Wanna talk about it?" Merlin asked as Arthur sank into the hot water. He was folding the slime cpvered clothes with a hint of anxiety, Arthur never behaved like this.

"No!" Came the blunt reply. Arthur wasn't in the mood to talk, but also he didn't want Merlin to find out, knowing if he did Merlin would do anything to protect him. Arthur didn't want Merlin in danger.

"I'll deal with these clothes myself then so the cleaners don't start asking questions!" Merlin replied.

"Thanks!" was the only reply he got.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thank u for reviewing just to clarify I DON'T own any of the characters though I wish I did! lol Ok this is where I start to twist the tale and make it my own. Hope you like it.**

Two nights later Arthur had made up his mind to try the next challenge. It had been an extremely boring day, and although the last challenge had terrified him, later and after a good rest Arthur had felt exhilerated and ready for anything. Trying to reassure Merlin however was another matter and had been hard. Although it had only taken one small explanation, he could tell that Merlin didn't believe it and consequently had watched him like a hawk over the past two days. Once again sitting down at the table, after Merlin had gone to bed, Arthur took out the book and opened it. This time a set of instructions appeared once again beautifully written.

_1. Use the chalk to draw a door_

_2. Push the door in and turn over the timer_

_3. follow the labyrinth till you get to a table_

_4. DO NOT eat the food_

_5. look for a chest will three keyholes_

_6. Find the dagger hidden inside_

_7. Get out of the labyrinth before the timer runs out._

Well this was self explanatory, Arthur had awoken yesterday morning to find a piece of chalk and sand timer on his bed side table. However rule four seemed to puzzle him "DO NOT eat the food! why not?" Arthur quizzed but brushed it aside and set about following the first instruction. Amazingly the chalk seemed to melt into the wall and pushing it open, Arthur saw ahead a lavish passageway in gold and red patterns and statues, lit with flaming torches adding to the luxurious impression. Arthur had timed the timer before he went into the maze and discovered he had fifteen minutes. Setting the timer off again he descended into the labyrinth only stopping to collect the key from the drawer.

It didn't take long to find the centre of the labyrinth, the smell of the delicious food all but screamed the way. Looking at the table Arthur felt his mouth water. Everything he could of wanted was here. Roast chicken, beef, steak, venison, pies, fruits and wines. Licking his lips Arthur stoppedwhen the rule entered his head again. Looking at the table once more Arthur thought he saw something behind the piles of food at the head of it. Walking down he grew startled, then disgusted as he saw what it was. It was a man, except it wasn't, the head was to small, the skin sagged all over the body in ripples and folds, and the large fingers had claws at the end of them. But the worst was to come repulsed Arthur saw the creature had no eyes, instead they were on the plate in front of it staring, as if watching him.

Trying to look elsewhere the Prince spotted the the chest of drawers and made towards them, he didn't see the carvings above them, if he had maybe he wouldn't of made the mistake he did. Couching by the drawers he took out the key from his coat pocket and examined the design of it more carefully, he had a sense if he got the keyhole wrong he wouldn't get another chance, but his luck held. Matching the head of the key's intricate design was a carved replicar underneath one of the keyholes. Inserting the key into the lock Arthur was relieved when it turned and unlocked the drawer. Reaching inside Arthur pulled out a short dagger which was as fancy as the key had been. Arthur suddenly felt incredibly thristy turning back to table he saw the jug of wine and the goblet that stood beside it. The instructions mentioned nothing about _drink _only food. Giving into the thirst Arthur poured himself some wine, a first for the prince, and drunk it. All at once but silently the creature at the table began to move.

Arthur remained completely oblivious, enjoying the wine to much to look around, as the creature put the eyeballs on the plate in sockets in it's hands and rose from the chair, advancing on the prince. Suddenly time conscious the prince reluctantly put down the goblet and looked up, only to see a shadow much taller than his looming down on him. Turning Arthur startled and almost screamed as he came face to face with the clawed hands and staring eyeballs. He bolted for the exit, amazingly and despairingly he saw that the creature could move fast even with all the deformities and folds of skin, what's more it was giving chase. Reaching the end of the passageway Arthur made for the door, only to see the last trickle of sand run out and the stone wall slam back into place. He was trapped and turned horrified to face the advancing creature not far behind him.

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers, he'd been unable to shake the feeling that something was very, very wrong. The first thing he saw was the open book, then the timer, then the chalk, but perhaps most worrying the empty bed. "Arthur?" Merlin cried out unintentionally unsure now of what to do. Down in the labyrinth Arthur heard Merlin's call and yelled back hoping to god Merlin would hear him. "Merlin help me please, help!"

A startled Merlin heard Arthur's call as though he was in the same room as him but he couldn't see him anywhere. "Where are you?" he asked feeling stupid.

"Merlin use the book, find the chalk follow the instructions, hurry please, HURRY!" Arthur screamed the creature was almost on him now and he had nowhere to run. Merlin looked at the book, open to a strange page, he darted forwards and briefed the inscriptions. "MERLIN HELP!" Arthurs yell snapped Merlin into movement mode. He lunged for the chalk beside the book and unsure of what size or where to draw, scribbled a square onto the wall. The chalk fizzed and still surprised having never seen magic like this before, Merlin slammed into the labyrinth.

The sight that met his eyes terrified him as much as it horrified him. Arthur was slumped on the floor with the hideous creature over him gorging itself on Arthur's blood. Instinct kicked in remembering a repellent spell Merlin chanted the words and a glimmer of gold passed his eyes. The creature was thrown backwards and off the heavily unconscious prince. Merlin moved forward and trying with all his strength dragged Arthur out of the passageway, forgetting in his hurry to check Arthur over, to close the door. "Arthur, Arthur can you hear me? Are you alright?" It was a stupid question but the only one his lips could form. Arthur's eyes flickered open, and he stared at Merlin blankly for a second.

"Merlin?" he croaked. "You didn't leave me?"

"Of course not you stupid prat!" Merlin was almost crying with relief, but his joy was short lived when Arthur's eyes widened with fear. Merlin turned to see the creature trying to climb through the door, he threw himself at the door and tried to push it closed but the creature was strong and fought back. Merlin was forced now to mutter a sealing spell which only just worked. Turning back to Arthur Merlin despaired to see the prince's eyes closed and he was completely still.

**Hey thought i'd leave it on a cliff hanger, next chapter Merlin accidently exposes himself, with dire consequences for his friendships.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone whose reviewed I really appreiciate your comments, I'm sorry if it's taken longer to update my computer's had problems with the internet. I hope you like this chapter it could be what you really don't expect.**

Arthur woke to find himself laid on a bed with curtains drawn on all sides except for one. Turning his head slowly Arthur grimaced as lancing pain shot down his spine and through his body. Taking a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the sunlight streaming through the window, he spotted that a chair had been drawn up, in it sat Merlin who looked like he was asleep. He looked tired and worn out with dark circles under his eyes, and his pale skin seemed even more sallow, Arthur thought he looked like he'd been sat watching him for ages, which brought into question how long had he been out of it.

Merlin was extremely tired, he could feel sleep advancing on him, but that feeling soon went away as the rustling of sheets reached his ears. "Thank God!" he sighed inwardly. "He's alive and awake although how am I going to talk him out of what he's got into?" Merlin decided delaying the moment wasn't the way to go, so he opened his eyes. Arthur looked even more awful than he had done before Merlin had just closed his eyes, "Although," he thought. "That might just be me!" He gazed directly at the badly injured prince who appeared to be just staring at him, as though he wasn't sure who he was. "Ok here we go!" Merlin thought.

Arthur stared at his friend who'd just woken up so quickly, that Arthur wasn't even sure he'd been asleep. "How long... have I... been out... cold?" he asked feeling like the breath wouldn't come to his lungs properly. He glanced at Merlin who had moved a little closer, so he could the rasping words.

"Five days!" he said quietly. "You only just survived thanks to Gaius. Your father's been going through the roof at everyone though, so I suppose you could say little has changed." Merlin tried to sound like everything was normal in the hope of reassuring the prince. But he couldn't put his heart to anything at the minute. The only things going through his head where worry, relief but at the same time betrayal. He couldn't believe Arthur wouldn't trust him with his secret. It only made him feel worse when he knew that he couldn't tell Arthur his either, and that didn't help. He was lost and confused for the first time feeling completely powerless.

Arthur couldn't find the strength to reply to Merlin's words, now worry was in his mind. Merlin had said his father was going through the roof, did that mean he knew? Had Merlin told him? Before he could summon the strength to ask he was interrupted by a knock at the door, and Gaius walked in.

"Ah I see your awake sire, how do you feel?" Gaius spared a glance at Merlin who looked just as bad as the prince. "Oh why did this have to happen now?" Gaius thought. He knew inside that something was going to happen soon, he'd been fearing it since Merlin had showed him that book. He'd almost wanted to ignore Merlin's protests about what it was, but knew Merlin had to know if he was to protect Arthur in future. The pain in Merlin's eyes had been awful when he was told about the Pan's Labyrinth. For now he had to focus on the present and the injured prince.

"I'm thirsty... and everything hurts."Arthur croaked.

"Well, I think I have something for the pain, but I'll have to go back and collect it, I didn't expect you awake for a while yet."Gaius replied whilst checking Arthur's temperature.

"I'll get them if you want!" Merlin piped up. He didn't feel like been near Arthur at the moment, he wanted to cry but couldn't find the tears.

"No, no I'll get them." Gaius said "I don't want you messing up my things, if your room's anything to go by, and besides I need to tell the King of his son's recovery." Gaius turned to leave sparing a glance back at Arthur and Merlin before he went. "I hope they sort themselves out soon," he wondered aloud and shut the door.

"Can't wait to be rid... of me eh?" Arthur smiled weakly at Merlin, but couldn't blame him. He sensed the awkwardness between them and knew why it was there.

"Do you want some water?" Merlin asked standing up and almost falling over because he was so tired, he crossed over the room and poured out some water into a goblet.

"Ok... let's have it!" Arthur said. Realising that if they were going to get anywhere it wouldn't be on Merlin's doing.

"What?" came the simple reply.

"I... know your annoyed that... I didn't tell you about... what I was getting up... to!" Arthur said.

"It's none of my business what you get up to, _sire_!" Merlin threw back regretting the words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

"There's no need to be... like that!" Arthur replied. "I was trying... to be considerate!" Merlin felt something snap inside of him. Everything the tiredness, hurt and worry had finally reached it's pinacle. He couldn't contain this anymore. What came out next not only did Merlin regret as soon as he'd said it but also showed Arthur another side to him, that brought into question of just how much he really knew Merlin. "Well you should of thought about that before you went thowing your weight around and taking chances with magic. What were you playing at? Only certain people can use magic it's not something to be played games with, it's hard work, dangerous it's.. it's a gift that I risk my neck using to protect you from your stupid pride and other tricks, and then you go and do this! How could..." Merlin stopped realising with horror what he'd just said.

"What did... you say?" Arthur whispered. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Not Merlin surely. No. Not my trusted friend, No, please NO!" Arthur suddenly realised he'd let the last word be shouted out instead of thought. He looked at Merlin whose expression for once betrayed nothing it was just blank.

"I'm sorry Arthur!" Merlin said softly. "I wanted to tell you I just couldn't find... the right words," his voice broke in his throat. He couldn't take it back now no matter how much he wanted. He lowered his gaze to the floor no longer able to look at Arthur.

"Guards," he heard quietly and for a moment struggled to place the word, then it came again louder this time and he felt his whole world crush in on him. He couldn't move, or say anything as four guards darted in at their prince's cry. He remained silent as the guards surrounded him, pulled him from the room and down to the dungeons. He didn't look at Arthur as he left, if he had he would of seen two tears trickle slowly down Arthur's cheeks, and he turned over and began to sob.

**Ok, I'm not sure what u'll think to this. Next chapter Merlin tries to save Arthur's life, despite been trapped in jail, as Arthur tries the third and final challenge. Can Arthur forgive him? And can Merlin prove himself to Arthur even if it costs the ultimate price?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey thnigs are going to be difficult for me regarding this story over the next week or two. My computers a ruined at the minute, but i'll do my best to update for you as soon and as frequent as possible. Thank you for being patient. :)**

2 Days Later

Arthur sat up at the table, he felt like he'd been hit by a battering ram, with a mace to the head for completion. The stomach pains hadn't gone away and though he was able to move around now, it only took a few metres for his strength to completely dessert him. He had his old servant around him now, he was a silent lad, who did his duties, answered "yes sire" or "No sire" and that was it. Arthur had tried desperately not to think about Merlin over the past few days. He avoided the subject feeling that if he concentrated on it his head ached worse than ever, and his gut instincts would overwhelme him in guilt. It had been two days since Merlin's revelation and his imprisonment, as a direct result of it his father had forgiven his earlier disobedience and returned to his usual brooding self. Morgana, Guinevere (as he always called her) and Gaius however had avoided him as much as was humanly possible, and Arthur was positive that Morgana hated his guts for having the guards drag her out of his room, when she went to question him. But what concerned the prince the most when he thought about the situation was Merlin himself. Arthur couldn't take back what he'd done, but he regretted it utterly and if it was possible would try later and put it right. He had no idea how he wasn't even sure if Merlin would forgive him, or even want anything to do with him now. But Arthur thought that it had to wait till tomorrow, tonight was the night the moon became full again. Tonight was the final challenge and Arthur was worried, he couldn't even make it downstairs without collapsing. "What am I going to do?"

Merlin was curled up trying to sleep on the cold and damp hay. It had rained the previous day and with only bars at the window the rain had poured in and soaked the floor completely. Merlin knew it was pointless to complain however, the guards weren't interested in him or his comforts, only in getting their wages. He let his thoughts wander for a while, the subject that he didn't want to think about was the one that most haunted him. He found himself reliving the last conversation with the prince, and "God" he thought "Why can't I take it back?" Strangely it wasn't the fact he was imprisoned that made it hard to beare. It was the pain he knew he'd caused Arthur by simply saying that one little sentence. Arthur had trusted him with more than a master should ever trust a servant with, and Merlin was surprised he had the ability to empathisise with the choice the prince had been faced with. Merlin had found he had very little to say to anyone anymore. When Gwen had visited him he had expected a humoured conversation to lighten the mood, she always did that to him. But no, not this time. Instead she looked at him and burst into tears, nothing he could do would stop her crying. In the end the guards had come and taken her away, Merlin was slightly relieved when they did. Morgana visited him next with news that Gaius was trying everything he could fall on to get Merlin out, but was having no sucess. As he'd kept protesting Uther, he'd been banned from visits, so had sent Morgana with the message. When Morgana had asked him if it was true, he couldn't deny it and then rather to her surprise, had asked "if Arthur was Ok?" She'd given a curt answer and Merlin guessed that relations weren't to good at the minute. Drifting out of his reverie, Merlin stood and went over to the cold, barred hole in the wall and looked up at the setting sun. Tonight was the full moon he knew and it made him more determined to save Arthur than ever.

Prince Arthur stood at the window in the same stature, gazing at the setting sun, but his conditions were remarkably different to Merlins below. He'd been up all day, trying to get fitter, ready himself as much as possible for tonight. Now as it was dawning Arthur suddenly felt really uncertain about what was to happen. He didn't know why though. He was never nervous always ready to do what he had to. Yet he didn't feel that anymore, was it to do with the fact he knew Merlin couldn't help him if it went wrong tonight? Arthur decided that he must at least find out what he needed to do, so he crossed to his room, struggled onto his bed and pulled down the book, that he'd managed to extract from his father's personal stores, behind his back. Once again he opened the book and read the finely scripted text this time, only two lines long.

_Beware your life is in you hands _

_Make your choice, at the end only one still stands. _

"What does that mean? What choi..." Arthur was cut short. He stared down at the book and then dropped it to the floor jumping backwards away from it. No sooner as he'd read the words they had vanished, or rather they had been ruined, as the pages had suddenly soaked themselves in dark red blood. That had obscured the words and begun to drip onto the floor creating a sticky puddle on the ground. Arthur backed away from the growing puddle. Was this an omen of what was to come? Blood. Was he going to die? Was someone else going to die in his place? Arthur found his gaze returning to the blood soaked book, and felt a shivering spasm pass through him, making him collapse_._

Down below in his cell Merlin also felt the same spasm pass through his body, and knew the final challenge was about to take place. He had been concentrating, racking his brain for spells, that he would need to protect the prince. Death was on the cards tonight and from what he'd learned from Gaius it was going to be him or Arthur. He remember the conversation as soon as Gaius had cleaned Arthur's wounds and put him to rest, he'd turned on Merlinwith a dark look in his eyes.

"What is this?" Merlin had asked simply still reeling from what had just happened.

"This is called Pan's Labyrinth!" Gaius began. "It was forged from myths a thousand years ago. It combines a set of three challenges, issued generally to a person looking for something impossible to test themselves. The three challenges test you to your limits, testing physical strength, mental strength, interllect, and your true character. The first challenge links to the second and is said to involve mental strength see how long you can face something. The second links to the third testing interllect, usually by a maze or mental map. The third a final challenge tests physical strengths, and character. This is done by pitting the challenged against a relative, friend or close person. They must choose to save their colleague or save themselves, neither can finish whilst two are still alive. It the most dangerous challenge ever to be created and should never be attempted by anyone not willing to complete it. Once you start you can't back out Merlin. He's stucknow and your his only chance!"

Merlin had considered those words again and again, finding himself coming up with all sorts of possible challenges, and for everyone a spell that would protect Arthur. He only hoped that in the end the prince would survive, no matter what the cost.

Arthur gathered his cloak together, with his sword, he couldn't take his armour. He needed a servant to fix it and he couldn't without arousing suspicion. And his chainmail was too heavy for his still weak person. He studied the view of Camelot his future kingdom out the window once more. Feeling upset that this would probably be the last time he gazed over it, he took a moment to savour what he saw, little did he know that with the same sinking feeling in his stomach, Merlin was doing the same thing. The only difference was that Merlin's eyes were alight with solid determination.

**Ok guys this is the next chapter, the penultimate chapter is next but i'm giving you no clues this time you'll just have to wait. hehe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone this is the penultimate episode, it's taken a lot of thinking to word this properly, but it's worth it in the end I think. Please let me know what you think. :) And once again thank you to those who reviewed.**

Arthur stepped out of his chambers, being cautious in case there were guards, or servants still around the corridors. He didn't want to be seen. Tonight was going to be hard enough as it was without getting caught and questioned by his father, who despite overlooking what had been done, still watched his son like a hawk. Creeping down in the shadows Arthur had chosen to take the secret passageway in the armoury to get him out into the town. He was almost there when he walked straight into the last person he wanted to see besides his father, Morgana.

"Thought you might be creeping round here!" she said matter of factly, eyeing up the already sweaty prince donned in his cloak and belt with daggers and a sword.

"Go away Morgana!" Arthur snapped. He didn't have time for this he really had to go.

"That's no way to talk to someone who holds your future in her hands," came the icy reply.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur groaned already guessing her reply.

"Well your father has asked me to keep an eye out, and if I see you wandering the corridors I'm to report it to the guard and him at once. I wouldn't usually do this for Uther, but I really think you need to be taught a lesson in honour and friendship..." She broke off giving Arthur a death glare.

"What do you want Morgana?" he sighed. "I can't get Merlin out of jail now, it's to late and I already feel like gutter rubbish, so you can't make me feel any worse!"

"Can't or won't?" Morgana asked delighting in the squirming form in front of her. Now was her chance to get Merlin out of jail, and not just for Gwen, but her as well.

"Can't!" Arthur enforced again.

"Well that's fine then isn' t it!" She said "I have to go now anyway I am sure the king will want to see me right away." With that she turned and started down the corridor, counting to three. On three she heard Arthur's call.

"Wait Morgana please!"

"What is it Arthur I'm busy and your keeping me!" She half turned to glance back.

"Ok, ok I'll try and get Merlin out of jail, but I need..."

"What was that?" Morgana smiled. "I didn't catch that!"

"Don't make me say it!" Arthur muttered. But stopped when Morgana turned away again. "Fine I need your help!" he grunted.

Morgana almost laughed she knew she could always get what she wanted, if she put her mind to it. She turned and went back to Arthur down the corridor. "What did you have in mind?"

Merlin moaned, his head in his hands. Midnight already and he still couldn't find a way out of the locked cell. He tried everything he could but one of the guards kept coming back to check on him every minute or so. Picking the lock would take to long and Merlin wouldn't have time to make it out of the cell before the guard came back. he wasn't going to give up yet however, there had to be a way. All of a sudden he heard a voice, a familiar one. It was Lady Morgana he was sure, but "what was she doing down here?" He wondered. He tried to listen more closely, but the bars restricted how close he could get. Then the idea hit him, she was distracting the guard, whether it was intentional or unintentional Merlin didn't know he didn't care, now was his chance and he'd take it with open arms. "Alisian Door," He whispered and the key hole clicked, the barred door swinging open. Creeping down the other hallway, Merlin heard a loud crash and guessed the guard wouldn't be far behind. Turning forward he bolted for the exit, out into the open grounds and away to the forest as fast a he could move. Praying all the while he wasn't to late.

Morgana smiled to herself, despite being a lady she prided herself with fighting techniques. She reached down and uncoupled the keys from the guards belt, motioning for Arthur to join her now. Together they crept down through the cell lined walls searching for Merlin. As they rounded a corner they saw a door was open. Hurrying to it they saw the cell was empty, but a familiar jacket held the identity of who should be there.

"Merlin," Arthur moaned. "Once the guards discover he's missing they'll sound the warning bell, and they'll kill him on sight!" Right now Arthur was upset that Merlin had gone now they were all in trouble Merlin most of all. But he couldn't blame him.

"Merlin is smart," Morgana reassured. "He'll make out of Camelot alive!" She was sure and looked relieved. Arthur however wasn't sure if out of Camelot was were Merlin was headed, and his mind snapped back to where he was meant to be. "I've got to go Morgana!" He said turning from her. Then stopped and turned back. "Please don't tell the guards!"

Morgana looked at Arthur and smiled. "I won't I've got to go and tell Gwen the good news, she'll be overjoyed!" Arthur smiled back and turned to go. "Take care whatever your doing!" Morgana's voice resounded in his ears as he vanished out of the gates at Camelot. "If only I could," Arthur thought.

Merlin sped down through shrubs, broken branches and trees, not actually knowing where he was going. Only one thought was going round his mind and that was Arthur. Not looking where he was going clumsy Merlin tripped over a tree root and went sprawling. Shaking leaves from his hair he looked up, and was startled by what he saw. Before him was the entrance to a tall hedge made labyrinth. "Where did that come from?" He thought stupidly out loud.

"From your mind of course," A whispery voice answered his call. Merlin looked around. There was nothing and no-one there.

"Don't you want to go inside?" The voice asked "Arthur's inside and he's in trouble," the voice chuckled afterwards. Merlin looked about but there was no-one there still. He turned back to the maze and consciously trying to remember all of his spells, advanced. He'd deal with the voices that seemed to be in head later.

Arthur hurried as quickly as he could, through the forest glancing here there and everywhere, looking for a maze. He couldn't see one, "What if I've missed it?" He thought out loud, then cursed. "Why do I always talk to myself out here?" he asked a nearby tree. "Do you know where I can find a maze?" he quizzed, then laughed. "Of course you don't your a tree and I'm clearly going mad!" He turned and tripped over the same tree root Merlin had about ten minutes ago. Getting up again, and groaning in pain from his injuries. Arthur was startled to find himself gazing at the entrance to the maze. He would of sworn it wasn't there a second ago, but right now he wasn't sure of anything anymore. Looking at the entrance of the maze he saw that it was made of hedges, that must of been at least 15ft high. Two old torches burned on either side of the entrance and beyond that nothing more. Gathering his wits about him he began to advance but stopped, when something caught his attention. Tracks already leading into the maze seemed to confirm the prince's worst fears. "Merlin," He breathed. "Oh no what are you doing here?"

Merlin felt like he'd been walking forever and with no main direction. The maze was dark and confusing, so marking your way was all but impossible. Merlin was at that moment thanking the stars he had a long patience stem. He kept going and rounded a corner, to the centre of the maze. What met his gaze surprised him. No monsters, or beasts. Just a circular pit about three metres in diameter, with richly decorated limestone that surrounded it lay before him. Cautious of traps and sheilds, he moved to the edge of the pit and saw stairs leading down into the darkness. Letting his instinct guide him, Merlin crept down the stairs down for two minutes, before coming to a stop at the bottom and in front of a large statue of a faun. The statue was about twice as tall as him and the face of it leered down. What intrigued Merlin however was the dagger and keys ,it was holding in one hand. They looked like the ones Arthur had. "Well at least I'm not lost!" he chuckled to himself dryly.

"Oh yes you are Merlin, I think it is," the whispery voice answered. This time however it had a body, and as Merlin turned he came face to face, with a living image of a statue.

Arthur grunted and moaned with every step he took. He was ready to collapse, but the riddle and the thought of Merlin being in here spurred him on. He'd lost track of time ages ago and was close to giving up altogether. At that moment he arrived at the centre of the maze, he'd followed the tracks as best as he could. Arthur saw the circular pit in the centre and ambled towards it. He stared down into the darkness. The tracks lead down the stairs, and just as Arthur was about to descend he heard a familiar voice cry out "No please, have mercy!" followed by a single and piercing scream.

**Well that's all for now. I'll tell you what happens tomorrow in the final chapter. Please review what you think back to me. Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi thank you, thank you to everyone whose been reviewing my story. Well this is it the final chapter. I hope it meets everyones expectations and you enjoy it as much as the others. :)**

Arthur crept down the steep stairs of the pit, into the ascending darkness below. He would of been quicker had he been able to see where he was going. Merlin's cry had shocked and panicked him to the bone. "Merlin! Merlin!" Arthur shouted desperately into the darkness, there was no reply, only the deathly stillness. He was near the bottom of the pit now, he could sense it and the outline of a large statue was coming into view, clearer with each step. He reached the bottom of the stairs and scanned the area trying to searc for an outline of a figure. He moved around the statue, and looked down at the base of it. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat. No figure, just a patch of shiny, sticky liquid, that Arthur knew was blood.

Merlin felt like he was falling endlessly with nothing below, in front, behind, or above him but black. The further he fell the less he could remember, like the further he fell the further he fell from himself. He fought hard trying with every ounce he had trying to remember what he could. His last memory was of the fawn brandishing a dagger from behind it, and launching it into his chest with astonishing speed. He'd felt a sharp stabbing pain, running from the wound and speading through his body and the energy had seemed to drain from him. He'd lost conscious soon after that unable to control what was happening to his body. The last thought and the only thought he was having at the moment was "I'm dead!"

The prince sank to the floor, as the realisation of what must of happened to Merlin hit him. He couldn't believe it. Merlin was gone, unable to protect him, unable to make him laugh or smile with his clumsiness. Arthur felt like crying. What was worse for the prince wasn't the prospect of what he would face ahead, but what he'd done. He'd betrayed Merlin and never got to apologise. he dreaded to think what Merlin had thought of him as he'd... died. Arthur felt his heart falter at the last word. "No!" he tried to shake off what he was thinking. "his isn't over, I've still got a challenge to do!"

"Yes you have indeed," A familiar voice resounded from the darkness behind Arthur, who turned to stare at the fawn behind him. The ugly face wore a leer as it stared down at the exhausted man below.

"What have you done to Merlin?" Arthur demanded trying and failing to stand up and regain some form of composure.

"What have I done to Merlin?" the fawn mimicked Arthur's voice surprisingly, with accurate tone. "Come now _sire_, you have much more to be considering than a measly servant!"

"His name is Merlin, and he's not a measly servant, he's _my _manservant and I care about him no matter what you think. Now tell me what have you done with him!" Arthur felt some form of strength coming back to him, he would at least try to regain Merlin's remains he deserved some kind of descent burial.

"Oh alright then!" The fawn snapped, clearly losing patience. He gestured a hand seemingly to nowhere, on closer inspection though Arthur saw he was pointing to a tunnel leading still further down. "If you are so desperate to find the measly warlock go down there!"

Arthur turned towards the tunnel, he felt another stab of pain as the thought of Merlin being a warlock re-entered his mind. If Merlin was alive, and now there may be a glimmer of hope suggesting it, they were going to have to talk about this. Arthur started forward, but turned back to the fawn, who for a change hadn't disappeared. "What about the challenge? Am I to complete that before or after?"

"You will complete the challenge later, when or should I say if you find _Merlin_."

Remembering the riddle, Arthur realised he would have to choose, between Merlin and himself. "So much for our talk then!" Arthur grumbled and stumbled away.

Meanwhile back in Camelot.

"HE'S DONE WHAT!" Uther Pendragon bellowed, causing the rafters above to shake a little. The guard didn't reply, he knew better than to reply to the King when he was like this. However after a extremely tense couple of minutes, the guard plucked up the courage enough to ask.

"Sir what is to be done?"His voice was quiet and he wasn't sure if the King had heard him. Uther was furiously pacing around his throne. News that his son was missing, assumably on the magic works again, as Uther couldn't find the spellbook anyway. The sorcerer had escaped from the dungeons and was nowhere to be found. And the icing on the cake was that another gard had testified that Morgana had been part of the escape.

Uther was absolutely fuming and turned on the guard after considering all his options.

"Send for the knights immediately, tell them to scour the forest for a sorcerer, my son and possibly my ward as well. Tell them to bring them all back in _chains_ and if anyone of the them protests shut them up!" he ordered the guard away, and watched amused a little as the guard jumped and almost ran out of the chambers, forgetting to bow or address him. He turned to stare out of the window. There was going to be trouble, unavoidable, massive trouble.

Arthur crept forward, feeling his way in the tunnel. He spotted a small point of light appearing in the distance. At the prospect of light he picked up his speed heading towards it. The light grew bigger and bigger, until Arthur emerged into a brightly lit room. The room was covered in limestone carvings of what looked like ancient rituals. Arthur took a moment to gaze at the wonderous images before him and tried to make sense of them. He rotated his head around, absorbing the brilliance and horror of the room, then his eyes fell on something, and his heart stopped. It was an alter, carved out of stone and covered in the same images as the rest of the room. What was on it was what bothered the prince. It was Merlin. Stretched out over the top of the alter, he was dressed in different clothes, a long, velvet, black cloak. A dark red silk top and black silk trousers, definately not resembling his servants usual ensemble. Arthur approached the still form, that wasn't moving or breathing in anyway. He looked down at Merlin's complextion. He was paler than usual and his expression was blank. but Arthur saw to his relief Merlin still looked like well Merlin. His personality was still visible, like he wasn't completely gone.

Arthur reached a trembling hand to touch Merlin's hair softly, when a voice interrupted his actions.

"He's not dead completely...yet!" The fawn watched as Arthur turned and fixed him with a death glare.

"What do you mean, he's not completely dead?"

"He's dead because I've killed him, but he's not left this world completely yet, because the only way he will completely die is by your choice!"

"My choice?" Arthur asked.

"You have a choice sacrifice youself and save Merlin, or walk away, rule your kingdom and leave Merlin to die! This is your final challenge Arthur Pendragon, this is what you have to do, this is your test. "

Arthur turned away from the fawn and stared down his dare he say it, friend, below him. He looked at Merlin intensely and an array of thoughts passed through his head. The first time he'd met Merlin, when Merlin saved his life that landed him his job, when Arthur had seen Merlin stick up for him against his father, and above all Merlin's expression of guilt and sadness when he told of his gift. All of these thoughts came and went as Arthur decided. He couldn't let Merlin die. He'd given up so much for Arthur and asked for nothing in return. Arthur came to a decision and turned to the fawn.

"I choose to give my life for Merlin's!" He declared glaring directly into the eyes of the fawn.

"Are you sure Arthur? I can only give you one last chance, what about your kingdom and destiny. Are you to forsake that for a servant?"

"I wouldn't be alove now if it wasn't for him," Arthur replied. "I owe him my life and my kingdom. It's for my conscience and for Merlin I make this choice!"

"Very well, I don't understand your decision but accept it!" The fawn turned to go but whispered a foreign language sentence before vanishing again. Arthur felt the room begin to shake and a blinding white light flashed before his eyes.

Merlin felt his eyes flicker and open. He couldn't pinpoint where he was, the sight that met his eyes confused him. At first he thought he was in Camelot staring at his bedroom ceiling. But then the carvings came into focus and Merlin bolted into an upright postion as the memories flooded back. He sat up too quickly though, and feeling dizzy fell from the altar onto something squishy. Merlin moved away from the squishy form, or rather he was pushed from the person below. Merlin stared down into the annoyed, confused face of Arthur Pendragon.

"Arthur," He whispered. "Arthur is it really you? What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Rescuing you, idiot!" Arthur smiled a little, at hearing Merlin's voice again and seeing him alive.

"But the fawn, the dagger, the test? What's going on Arthur?" Merlin couldn't get his voice to work properly to continue. He was still reeling from what was happening.

"Sssh Merlin for goodness sake, do you ever shut up." Arthur joked. "I think I preferred it when you where dead,"

Merlin turned away at that statement, hurt. Arthur looked at him and realised what he's said affected Merlin. They still had the issue of Merlin being a warlock to sort out.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Merlin said after a minute. "If it's any concellation, I'm sure your father will see to that when I get back."

"Merlin... I didn't mean that." Arthur replied, moving forward next to Merlin and placing an arm round the warlocks shoulders. "I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't of done what I did. Please...forgive me!" Arthur halted he wasn't used to asking for forgiveness.

Merlin turned to look at Arthur with a few tears gathering in his sapphire eyes. "Do you mean that?"

"Don't make me repeat myself Merlin." Arthur warned playfully. Squeezing Merlin's shoulders gently and allowing his servant to settle his head on his shoulders.

"I think we should go, everyone will be wondering where we are." Merlin said after a while. Arthur smiled gently down at his friend and then allowed himself to get up, supporting Merlin. They made their way slowly back down the corridor and up the stairs. Breathing in the fresh air again, Arthur led Merlin out into the open and both of them gasped as they saw the maze had vanished. Turning behind them they also saw the pit had gone to.

"Come on let's go, idiot," Arthur chuckled causing Merlin to smile weakly at the prospect of what he was going back to.

About half way back the pair of tham ran into a group of fully armed knights. "Halt!" One of them commanded.

"You and the sorcerer are to be taken back to Camelot in chains and placed in the dungeons, do yuo have anything to say sire." Arthur shook his head at the knight and saw Merlin begin to tremble as the knights dismounted.

"Don't worry I'm here now, you're safe!" he whispered gently.

**Well that's it for this story everyone. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and special thanks to those who reviewed and gave me words of encouragement. i might write more stories yet. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, Ok here's the last chapter completely, due to *smiles happily* consistent wishes for more. I hope this doesn't spoil the end of the story completely, and you all like it as much! :)**

Merlin heard Arthur's words and felt his hand squeeze the prince's in reply, but was unable to stop trembling, particularly when he was torn from Arthur's grasp and his hands were shackled behind him. The prince however seemed completely at ease, as though being placed in chains was nothing out of the ordinary, and Merlin found himself marvelling at Arthur's composure. In contrast however to his features, the prince was actually panicking. He had no idea how he was going to save Merlin from a date with the axeman, and he had no idea about what he was going to do about his father altogether. Uther might not even want to see him, he realised. Uther had a reputation for being completely brutal and merciless if he was pushed to far, and this Arthur thought, definately qualified. He stumbled forward struggling to regain balance with his hands shackled, out of the corner of his eye he saw the raw terror actually break through Merlin as he fell to ground and a sob escaped his lips. Arthur struggled against an unsuspecting knight, and threw him off. He darted to Merlin's side and nudged him softly. "Merlin, come on, don't cry. It's going to be alright, I'll find someway to save you."

"You don't know that, your father's never spared a sorcerer yet!" Merlin whimpered, turning his head away from Arthur. He didn't want his friend to see him like this.

"Sssh, come on Merlin your embarrassing me, and that is not fitting is it?" Arthur tried to get Merlin to stand up.

"Arthur, stay with me please!" Merlin managed to look up. "Please, I don't want to be alone," He whispered. Arthur looked at one of the knights questioningly. The knight didn't know quite what to make of the situation, they'd never seen their prince defend anyone below his status before. One knight glanced back to the others who shrugged undecided. He turned back to Arthur and nodded slowly. "Just don't tell the King please sire." The knight begged.

Arthur smiled "It's ok I won't, come _on_ Merlin lets go, with some dignity eh?" Merlin just looked up and dragged himself to his feet forcefully. Arthur did the same and keeping close by Merlin's side walked with him back towards Camelot.

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY JUDGEMENT!" Uther's voice bellowed at his ward, who was stood before him motionless. Her fierce glare back at Uther and the silence that followed only angered him further. "Did you think that helping that sorcerer to escape, was worthwhile hmmm? Did you think you could get away with it?"

"I did what I thought was right!" She snapped back. "What right have you to cast an ill gotten judgement on a man whose only ever strived to protect Camelot? Is this how you repay those who help you?"

"I did not give you the right to challenge this kingdom's laws Morgana, nor my intelligence!" Uther replied his voice had lost it's volume, but maintained it's cold and icy tone. At that moment a guard hurried into the room.

"My lord, forgive my interruption but the knights have returned with Prince Arthur and the sorcerer."

Morgana snorted "Is that all he is to be named by anymore _sorcerer_ he does have a name!"

"YOU BE QUIET, YOUR LUCKY YOUR NOT ALREADY JOINING HIM THANKS TO A PROMISE I MADE YOUR FATHER!" Uther's voice resounded through the room at Morgana. He then turned to the guard. "Have them bring the sorcerer and my son here at once, and then have Morgana escorted to her room with guards on the door!"

"Yes sire!" the guard replied and left at once.

Merlin had almost buckled to the floor on hearing Uther's angry voice roaring through the castle, it was onlt thanks to Arthur he managed to stay upright.

"Easy now, it'll all be over soon Merlin," Arthur reassured but wasn't sounding so confident himself. He watched as a guard skidded to a halt in front of the knights and addressed one of them. The knights then turned and spoke to him. "You are to go to your father at once and Merlin is to go with you," The knight faltered unsure of what to say after.

"Well if my father, want's to see me and my servant he can come to us, down in the dungeons I believe." Arthur's voice had gained in strength and left the knights with no questions. The main knight turned to a nearby guard and spoke softly to him, the guard looked puzzled a moment but if he had suspicions he didn't voice them. He turned and hurried down the corridor towards the main hall. The knight returned to the others and then gestured to the path that led down to the dungeons. Arthur straightened and nudged Merlin into moving forward once again. Merlin had just looked at him like he was mad. "Are you mad Arthur? Saying that to your father!" His voice was laiden with disbelief and Arthur turned to him wearing a smirk on his face.

"Morgana isn't the only one who can stand up to Uther you know,"

"But surely...I mean... won't he be even more furious than he already is?" Merlin couldn't hide the chuckle as he said what he'd been thinking out loud.

"I'm not sure that it's possible to get madder than he will be already,"Arthur laughed but stopped when the knights looked at him strangely. A few corridors later and the pair of them found themselves being thrown into a jail cell and ironically, Merlin realised it was the one he'd been imprisoned in before. "I can't believe my jacket's still here," He said causing Arthur to smile widely.

"Honestly Merlin... who'd want that moth eaten thing you call a jacket?" Merlin just turned and gave him a glare but couldn't hold it, as the sound of hurried footsteps approached and Uther Pendragon stormed into the dungeons, wearing a look that could fry a person to ashes and then incinerate those.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Merlin flinched and backed away from the door to were Arthur was sat.

"What's the meaning of what Father?" Arthur asked his voice was casual.

"I wasn't addressing you Arthur!" Uther spat. "I was addressing the sorcerer!"

"My name is Merlin," Merlin sighed but then realised what he'd been thinking he'd said out loud. "I'm sorry sire, I didn't mean to say that... I..." He trailed off staring at the King who looked like he'd just been slapped in the face.

"I think i've heard enough from you father," Arthur piped up coming to Merlin's rescue. "So i'll make this ultimatum simple and clear. You will pardon Merlin completely and allow him to carry on being my servant as though nothing had happened, and you will release us both now with no charges and let us be!"

"And if I don't, you will not tell me what to do Arthur do not forget I am still the King," Uther snarled never taking his eyes off Merlin who was now so far back against the cell wall, if he went any further he'd end up in the wall.

"Then you can keep us in jail as long as you like, and you will charge me with sorcerery just as you will Merlin. If you choose to pardon me, then I will _refuse_ to become King after yuo've died. I'll abidcate!"

"You will do no such thing Arthur Pendragon, and you will not do anything to hinder the course of justice." Uther replied his voice low and venom laced.

"You can't stop me." Arthur retorted. "I have dabbled in Merlin's gifts with Pan's labyrinth don't forget, you can't have one law for Merlin and one for me."

"I...I... be quiet Arthur!" Uther had ran out of words, possibly for the first time ever. He stared at his son strangely recognising his son's bold qualities as that of his mother Igraine. Thinking back to her Uther felt his heart soften and saw the same determination set in his son's eyes as that of Igraine before she died. He hung his head and turned away for a moment determined to hide his moment of weakness. When he turned back he saw that Arthur had stood and was resting an arm around Merlin's shoulders and squeezing him as only a close friend would. He recognised the same qualities that Arthur had in Merlin as he had in Gaius.

"I want an oath sworn by you!" He pointed a finger directly at Merlin. "I want you to swear you will never use magic again until I command you, which means you will never again use magic as long as I am alive!" Merlin looked a little startled at what had been said and turned to look at Arthur, who nodded slowly giving Merlin a reassuring hug.

"I swear that I will never again use magic unless you command it sire, on pain of death!" Merlin stated.

"Then you had better keep it!" Uther stated. He thought for a moment longer then said. "You will both be in stocks for a month no deliberation or pardons on that," Uther commanded and you can start right now!" With that in the air Uther turned and stormed out of the dungeons.

"Seems like your off the hook then," Arthur smiled at Merlin who surprisingly still looked worried.

"But how will I protect you if something goes wrong?" Merlin asked.

"Well we'll find a way around that when the time comes, Merlin relax everthing will be ok," Arthur moved away from Merlin to stare out the window. Merlin followed Arthur's gaze and saw he was staring at the stocks.

"So?" He smiled. "How do you like rotten vegetables _sire?"_

Arthur turned a cuffed his servant playfully around the head. "Now don't get to big for your boots _Mer_lin."

**There you go that's it caput, finito. Lol hope you enjoyed it please review soon. i will start a new story tomorrow promise. :)**


End file.
